Question: $ 0.75 - 20\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -20\% = -\dfrac{20}{100} = -0.2 $ Now we have: $ 0.75 - 0.2 = {?} $ $ 0.75 - 0.2 = 0.55 $